


Body and Soul

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blowjobs, Bottom Derek, Comeplay, First Time, Heat Fic, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega Derek Hale, Pining, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Top Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a dance, really - the way they say it's just pack helping pack, how they don't tell anyone else about it and then kiss afterwards.  Of course, the body wants what the body wants and Scott and Derek can't seem to turn away from each other - but is it right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> If I said I knew what specific timeline I had in mind for this fic, I would tell you vaguely and slightly au of season three. Use your imagination, honestly, as the Creator Spiritus seized me by the throat and wrung this fic out of me until I had no words left to give. Anyways, come by ye olde blog (skywalkingsamwinchester) and drop a line if you enjoyed it - I had an absolute blast writing this story and look forward to banging out a lot more Scerek in the future. And no - I did not follow any sort of strict A/B/O "ruleset" - this is purely pornographic self-indulgence and I must ask you all to not think too hard on it. I'd take it at face value and just enjoy the pretty boys covered in spunk.

            “Scott.”  It’s the third time Stiles has called his name in the last minute and Scott’s _still_ not bothered to respond.

            “Scott!”  Make that four.

            “Huh?”  Scott finally picks his head up from where he’s staring at his math book, this sort of faraway look lingering in his eyes, still there as he slowly pulls his attention back to Stiles.  “What is it?”

            “You keep zoning out.”  Stiles makes this sort of waving motion, like Scott’s consciousness is somewhere far, far away.

            “Was not.”  Scott looks down at his homework, realizing he’s still on the first problem – and that it’s now dark outside.

            How long have they been here?

            Stiles looks at Scott with a healthy amount of suspicion, brow furrowed at his friend because Scott keeps doing this and lately it’s been taking longer and longer for Scott to come back from his happy place, or whatever kind of place it might be.

            “Yeah, you were.  What, are you listening with the Force or something?”  Stiles has cycled through a bunch of names for Scott’s wolf capabilities, and “The Force” is just the latest one.  Then again, if it makes Stiles more comfortable to call it that, then Scott can live with the nickname.

            “No?  Yes?  I don’t know, okay?”  Scott looks frustrated, because he’s heard _something_ off in the distance and out of all the background noise he’s learned to tune out over the last year or so, this something had been really, really intriguing.

            “You were listening to the neighbors having sex, weren’t you?”  Stiles grins lewdly, and Scott throws a Sour Patch Kid at him.

            “No, I wasn’t, and, that’s disgusting.”

            “I’d do it if I could.”  Stiles keeps half-jokingly asking Scott to bite him specifically for that purpose.

            “Only because you think Rebecca is hot.”  Scott looks back down at his homework and actually starts to work on it – it’s just simple trigonometry tonight, thank goodness.

            “Hey, I like MILFs man.  Sue me.”  Stiles shrugs unashamedly and eats the candy Scott had thrown at him.

            “Weirdo,” Scott mutters.

            In truth, Scott had been listening to sex, except it had only been one person.  More specifically, one Derek Hale.  Maybe it’s just because of their bond or perhaps Scott’s hearing has gotten sharper overall but he’d definitely heard Derek as plain as day, probably not more than a mile away from Scott’s house, splayed out in the backseat (as splayed as he could be, anyway) in the back of his Camaro, moaning and panting Scott’s name as he’d jacked himself off.  Or is still jacking off; Scott had guiltily stopped listening when Stiles had gotten his attention.

            Instead of just texting “I’m horny and I want you,” Derek decides to do shit like this – and it’s not the first time it’s happened.  Granted, some of those times have been when Scott couldn’t exactly respond – or had been asleep. ( _You’re a wolf now, Scott, you should be able to hear me at all times.)_ Yeah right, Derek, because it’s fair for you to park yourself in the woods behind the school and finger your ass while I’m in history class.

            Derek, for all of his dark and mysterious charm, was just a little bit of a shit when he wanted to be.  No, actually, _a lot_ of a shit.

            Scott squirms in his seat, his cock half-hard and definitely leaking a bit.  He looks over at Stiles, and for once his friend is intently focused on the problem before him instead of throwing candy at Scott.  Scott murmurs something about “needing some air,” no Stiles, just stay here, I’ll be back in just a little bit.  Stiles looks confused AND suspicious now, watching Scott slink out the front door and working very hard on conjuring up the willpower to not follow him.  His worry’s out of love, he promises it is, but Scott’s just been acting just plain fucking _weird_ lately, and Stiles feels that it’s his civic duty to be worried.

            Once he’s outside, Scott sniffs the air and yep, Derek’s scent is heavy in the light evening breeze.  Like arousal and sweat dripping down his balls heavy.  Scott whines involuntarily, wolfing out so that he can move fast and thank goodness it’s dark as he moves through brush and landscaping, over fences and across yards until he comes to a stop, and there it is, Derek’s car parked in a dark alley; he smells Derek’s body as if he had his face pressed to Derek’s crotch, squeezing his cock through his jeans and tapping on the window, hoping Derek’s not going to freak out too much about the disturbance, as his calling for Scott may not have been completely intentional.

            The door swings open and Scott has barely enough room to press his back to the wall behind him so that it doesn’t hit him, arousal kicking up a few more notches as the raunch of sex hits his heightened since of smell like a tidal wave.  Derek’s out of the car before the door’s opened all the way, hurtling himself at Scott with a hungry look in his eyes and his cock hanging out of his jeans.

            It’s an image that Scott’s not going to forget for quite some time.

            “There you are,” Derek moans, nuzzling Scott’s neck and pinning his wrists to the brick wall behind him.

            “Uh, hey Derek.”  Scott can’t help but tilt his head back as Derek snuffles up to his ear, shuddering involuntarily as Derek licks the hinge of his jaw.  Derek’s wolfed out just a little, his canines extended and his eyes icy blue, claws extended just enough to where they’d probably leave gorgeous red marks down Scott’s back if he dragged them down his spine a couple times.

            Derek stands back just enough to look Scott in the eyes, taking note of how Scott’s still wolfed out almost all the way, reaching down and pawing at Scott’s cock through his jeans.  “Can I?”  Derek, for all of his – forwardness - does at least always bother to ask before things get too terribly heated.

            Scott gives him a small smile, then kisses him on the chin.  “I came, didn’t I?”

            “Not yet, you haven’t.”  Derek actually full on grins before spinning them around and easing Scott back into the car, positioning them so that Scott’s legs dangle out and his feet are touching the pavement.  Derek drops to his knees and lifts Scott’s sweatshirt and tank top, kissing the place where the long faded bite is on his ribcage, tracing his tongue up and down the subtle dips Scott’s ribs.  Scott groans, Derek’s stubble tickling his skin and making him gasp when he feels Derek’s canines nick him.

            Derek looks up at him as he licks at the tiny droplets of blood that well to the surface, coppery taste heavy on his tongue as he slides his lips across Scott’s belly.

            “Derek, shouldn’t you uh, not do that?  I thought it wasn’t healthy.”  Trust Scott to be worried about Derek’s well bing right as he’s about to get head.

            Derek looks at Scott, kissing up the center line of his body until he’s all warmth and scruffy smirk right in Scott’s face.  “Werewolf, remember?  Besides, your blood wouldn’t hurt me.  Because of our bond, you know?”

            Scott nods, deciding that now isn’t the time to belabor the point. (Yes Stiles, I’ve been doing my SAT quiz every day.)  “I believe you.”

            “Good.  Want to put the fangs away so I can kiss you?”  Derek cards his fingers through Scott’s hair, his eyes half-lidded with lust.

            Scott centers himself, willing his body to change back and a moment later he’s human again, fresh faced and crooked jawed.

            “Better?”  Scott links his hands in the middle of Derek’s back before he slides them up, fingers ending up splayed across Derek’s broad shoulders.

            Instead of answering, Derek kisses him, running his tongue along the seam of Scott’s lips.  It’s the gravest of sins to do this, really, because Scott even tastes innocent, inexperienced.  Well, not inexperienced sexually (Derek’s been working on that every chance he gets, not to mention whomever came before) but he’s not world-weary, or tired of life.  It’s refreshing on a cellular level and Derek feels a little guilty for tainting him, with this odd sort of relationship that they have.

            But only a little. 

            Scott breaks the kiss and studies Derek’s face for a moment.  “What are you thinking about?”

            “I wasn’t.”

            “When I’m trying to push you off so I can breathe and you’re not responding, you’re not here.”  Scott scritches Derek’s head, uncomplicated concern turning his dark brown eyes the color of milk chocolate.

            “Later, Scott.”  Derek kisses him again before he retreats back to his original position in between Scott’s legs.  He makes a show of unbuckling Scott’s belt, kissing along the waistband of Scott’s boxers where they peek out from the top of his jeans and teasing him by scraping his stubble against that unmarred tan flesh, Scott’s fingers tangled in his hair the whole time.  Scott’s the most gracious receiver Derek’s yet been with, and if he could keep Scott his as the _only_ one, well, Derek would be as pleased as punch if that were the case.

            Once he’s got Scott’s belt undone, Derek slides Scott’s jeans and boxers down, tucking them just underneath his balls.  Derek’s cock is still out of his jeans, having not bothered to do himself up before Scott had arrived.  He reaches down between his legs and takes himself in hand at the same moment he grabs a hold of Scott’s dick, stroking both he and Scott in sync.  Derek considers it the greatest of boons that Scott’s uncut like he is, because the extra sensitivity makes him all the squirmier and louder, two things that Derek can’t ever get enough of experiencing.  He slides Scott’s foreskin up and down a few times, watching the shiny, helmet shaped pink head disappear and reappear, precome smearing around and hell, it looks absolutely fantastic even though their only source of light is the half-moon above.

            Scott observes whatever the hell Derek’s doing with curiosity, propped up on his elbows and yeah he’s glad that Derek’s so enraptured with his cock, but he also kind of wants him to get the show on the road.  “Did you get me out here to actually, you know, do something or just play with my foreskin?”

            Derek looks up at him and kisses the underside of his dick before answering.  “I got you Scott, don’t worry.  Just… you’re getting bigger.”

            “Bigger?”

            Derek nods.  “Definitely more in the last month than I’ve noticed before.  Just a privilege of Alpha-hood.  Why, have you not seen the change?”

            Scott offers a noncommittal shrug.  “Not really.  It’s just the same cock I’ve always had, didn’t figure it would do anything else.  Besides, I’m still not as big as you.”

            “And mine finished growing a long time ago– you’re still not fully matured, so you’ve still got a ways to go.”  Derek licks at Scott’s balls, proportionate to the rest of what’s in front of him and just as nice to look at.

            “You’re way too fascinated with my junk, Derek.”  The words come out unsteady, Derek’s tongue on his dick having made his voice crack just a little.

            “That’s not a complaint I hear, is it?”

            Scott shakes his head quickly.  “No!  No, Derek, not at all.  I uh, I like it.”  Scott gives him a dimpled smile, in return and it looks genuine enough that Derek can tell it’s just normal teenage confusion that’s going through Scott’s brain.  Seriously, kids these days.

            “Good.”  Without another word Derek opens his mouth and goes down on Scott, relaxing his throat and closing his eyes.  Scott’s warm and heavy feeling on his tongue; Derek is almost able to taste the blood pumping through his veins as he opens up wider and swallows even more of Scott’s dick.  Also present is the salty tinge of precome, Scott leaking more in accordance with the further that Derek goes down on him – given that it’s this copious now, Derek’s almost afraid to think of how much there’s going to be when Scott hits physical adulthood.  It’s probably tasteless to think but it’s befitting of his Alpha status, truly, even if Scott’s still got a ways to go in coming to terms emotionally and mentally with that particular reality.

            Scott groans as Derek blows him sloppy wet, the whole time Derek keeping his hand steady on his own cock, stroking and tugging out of reflex more than anything.  He wants to be there with Scott when he comes, his own fingers coated with precome as he jacks himself off, moaning around Scott’s cock.  Maybe it’s just being around Scott or his Omega status is making him hair-trigger sensitive but it doesn’t take much to set him off nowadays, and with Scott pulling his hair in response to his mouth it’s not going to take long for this to be over – for Derek, at least.

            “Derek, fuck, gonna _fuc_ k!” Scott comes suddenly, his back arching as he comes inside Derek’s mouth.  Derek manages to swallow a fair bit, but then Scott keeps coming – and coming, and coming, and coming, to the point where it’s drooling out of the corners of Derek’s mouth.  Derek kind of chokes as his own orgasm rocks him to his core and back, coating the ground and probably some of his car with semen.  He doesn’t let go of Scott until the young Alpha finally falls back with a fucked out sob, nearly hitting his head on the gearshift on the way down.

            “Fuck,” is all Scott can say, his eyes closed and breathing hard as Derek sits back on his haunches, coughing against the bitter taste of come.

            Derek clears his throat and wipes his mouth, feeling completely like a truck stop cabwalker and rather enjoying it.  “That… was amazing.”

            Scott shakes his head, wiping the sweat from his brow.  “I nearly choked you with jizz Derek, that’s not _amazing._ ”

            Derek pulls Scott up by his hands, getting him to stand as he pulls his pants back up, giving Scott’s softening cock a kiss before he tucks him away. “No, amazing is definitely the word we’re looking for here.  I know you haven’t come that much with me yet, so I gotta ask – have you shot that much on your own before, especially recently?”

            Scott thinks that Derek’s asking quite a lot of him right now – and it’s not like he remembers how much he shoots every time he jerks it. He’s a teenager; jerking off kind of happens a lot.  Of course, now that Derek mentions it, no, he doesn’t think he has.

            “Not that I can remember.  Why, is this important or something?”

            Derek nods.  “Yeah, really important.  Means you’ve taken another step into maturing as an Alpha.”

            Scott sinks back against the car, hanging his head.  “Great.  Now every time I wanna jerk off I have to wash my sheets afterwards.”

            “Oh, you’re gonna come way more than that.”  Derek reaches out and takes Scott’s hands in his and rubs his knuckles.  “But that’s not a bad thing, Scott.”

            Scott looks up at him, searching Derek’s face for how this could _possibly_ be a good problem to have.  “How?  How is this not a bad thing?”

            “It means that soon you’re gonna be ready to take a mate, and that’s not something that you should consider lightly.”

            “Would it be you?  I mean, you already know about it and stuff…”

            “Maybe so, maybe not.  You have to feel that bond first, Scott.  All wolves have bonds simply due to being pack, but this is a different kind.”  Derek kisses him on the mouth, just a quick brush meant more to comfort him than start anything back up.  He finds himself hoping that Scott _does_ feel that bond that means he could potentially be his mate, but doesn’t say anything further.  Keep it to yourself, Hale, Scott will tell you if he wants you.

            Scott rests his head against Derek’s chest and hugs him around his middle.  Derek stands there with him for a long time, the smell of sweat and come and dark alley swirling around them.  It’s not the ideal sort of place for this sort of tenderness, but the rules of the universe don’t dictate to their kind the way they do the rest of society.  After a while, Scott mumbles something against Derek’s coat.

            “What was that?”

            “I said, why me Derek?  Why are you doing… whatever it is we’re doing.  With me, I mean.”  Scott hasn’t quite worked up the courage to call them boyfriends yet, firstly because Derek’s a lot older than him (okay, not _a lot_ a lot but it’s enough to raise eyebrows) and secondly because Scott doesn’t know if Derek is even remotely agreeable to that idea – there have to be plenty of wolves, male or female, who are his own age that he’d be interested in before Scott.

            Derek joins Scott to that they’re both leaning against the car and puts his arm around Scott’s shoulders.  “Seemed like the right thing to do at the time?’

            “Blowing me to calm my wolf down was justification enough to turn into blowing me whenever?”

            “Something like that.  And besides, I get a kick out of making you come.”  Derek kisses Scott’s cheek and Scott moves a little closer.

            “Can’t say my blowjob skills are up to par with yours, though.”  Scott sounds a little disappointed about that, and Derek’s heart pings in sympathy.

            “I wouldn’t worry too much, Scott, because you’ve got a lot of time to practice.”

            “Can it be just on you?  I mean, if you’re not…”  Scott isn’t about to ask Derek to be exclusive with him, not yet anyway.

            “Not what?”

            “Nothing.”  Scott straightens up and moves to start to go home.  “Just next time we do this, maybe text me instead of waiting for me to hear you jerking off?”

            Derek chuckles, pulling Scott in for a kiss before he lets him run off again, and this time it’s one that he keys up deliberately with the intention of Scott remembering it for a while.  Scott holds onto the lapels of Derek’s coat as he sucks the taste of himself off of Derek’s tongue, probably too enthusiastically but he figures that since Derek kissed _him_ to start with, he’s okay with that.  Besides, he really, really likes necking with Derek, even if it doesn’t mean anything more than they both just really enjoy that sort of contact.  Scott read something once about kissing keeping chemical balances maintained, and it’s not like the guys in porn he sometimes watches are dating just because they kiss for the camera.

            Still, getting to call Derek his boyfriend would be, well, terrific.

            Derek breaks the kiss once he feels lightheaded and leans down to nuzzle Scott’s neck, keeping him close for just a few moments more.  “Need a ride home?”

            Scott shakes his head.  “Probably best for Stiles to not know where I’ve been.  Or Mom.  Crap, I gotta go, babe, er, Derek.”  Scott wolfs out quick as a flash and then starts running, leaving Derek with the lingering taste of his spunk and a heart full of wanting that’s probably not by any sort of standards, right.

___

            Stiles’ Jeep is still there when Scott gets home, and his mom’s car is next to it.  Composing himself as best he can, he makes a show of digging his keys out of his pocket and tramps noisily through the front door.

            “Guys, I’m home!”  Scott hears the sound of feet a second later, and then Stiles and Melissa are in the front hall with him, Stiles coming at him with a hug.

            “Dude, where the hell have you been?”  Stiles lets him go once he’s sure that Scott’s not hurt, simply sweaty.

            Melissa’s next, taking Scott’s chin in her hand and checking him for signs of injury.  “I don’t think he’s hurt Stiles, just guilty looking.”

            Scott does his best to speak with his mother’s fingers clenched firmly on his chin.  “I just went for a walk, is all.”  Scott manages to get his face out of Melissa’s grip, rubbing himself where she’d been just a little too strong in checking him over.  “I swear I’m fine.”

            “You just up and left though!”  Stiles looks honest to God freaked, and Scott can’t help but have the nagging feeling that Stiles did try to look for him and was unable to locate him.

            “Guys, it’s fine, really.  Just let me go finish my homework, okay?”  Scott moves for the kitchen, his math book and paper right where he left it.  He grabs them up quickly and comes back out into the hallway.

            Melissa looks concerned and Stiles looks pissed as he moves up the stairs to his room, only for Stiles to come in thirty seconds after he’s sat down at his desk.

            “It’s not even cold out, Scott – why are you all sweaty and gross?”  Stiles plops down on the edge of Scott’s bed and prods him in the side with his index finger.

            “Dude, cut it out.  I was running - you know.”

            “What, like wolf running?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Your clothes aren’t dirty.”

            “Because you don’t wear them when you run like that.”

            Stiles rolls his eyes.  “Whatever.  Just… wait.”  Stiles sniffs the air, his eyes widening with recognition.  “Why do you smell like the inside of my happy sock?”

            Scott spins in his chair and nearly knocks knees with Stiles.  “Stiles, that’s gross.”

            “Oh no you don’t – you were having sex, weren’t you?”

            “I wasn’t!”  Technically, he’s right – he and Derek have done quite a bit but there’s not been any sort of move towards full on sex yet – just sloppy handjobs and blowjobs and in one marvelous instance the week previous, frottage.  Scott feels a flash of arousal at the memory in spite of himself and closes his legs.

            “Oh, yes you were.  Who was it Scott?  You and Allison hooking up again?  You and Isaac maybe?”

            Scott throws an eraser at Stiles to shush him up.  “So I jerked off after I ran because it feels good.  Happy now?”

            Stiles looks incredulous but it’s feasible, he supposes.  “You get horny from running all wolfed out.”

            “Yeah, so?”

            “So? You’re a weird kid, Scotty.  But hey, whatever gets your rocks off.”  Stiles still doesn’t look completely satisfied but Scott’s done with this line of questioning.

            “And I don’t smell as bad as your sock, either.”  Scott turns back to his homework, signaling that this conversation is over.

            Stiles sighs, brow quirked as he thinks what to say next.  “Sorry I jumped on you like that.  But it’s my job to worry, you know?”

            Scott smiles, reaching out to pat Stiles’ knee.  “And I’m glad you do, really.  But believe me, everything’s good.  I promise.”

            “Alright.  But if there _is_ something – or someone - I’ll find out.”

            Scott shoos him out of his room, Stiles protesting the whole way.  “I’ll see you at school tomorrow, dude.”

            Stiles’ last sight of Scott that day is him closing and locking his bedroom door.

___

            When Derek gets back to his loft, the lights are off.  All of them.

            Which means Peter’s skulking around here somewhere and honestly, Derek’s in too good a mood to deal with him right now.

            “You’re toying with him, Derek.  I’m sure that you could be arrested for stalking because of it.”

            Derek rolls his eyes and turns on a light, Peter laying on the couch with his feet crossed and his eyes closed.

            “Don’t you have a sewer to be occupying right now?”  Derek hangs up his coat and goes to the refrigerator, taking a long pull from his water bottle and then spitting in the sink to get rid of the lingering taste of come in his mouth.  Not that he minds it, just that after a while spunk doesn’t leave one feeling fresh, just whorish.

            Peter slinks off the couch and stretches, oddly feline in his manner.  “You need to stop giving him orgasms.  Teenagers tend to confuse physical affection with other things, you know that.”

            Derek ignores him and puts his water bottle back, reaching for the eggs and setting them on the counter.  “And what business is it of yours what I do with Scott?”

            Peter shrugs, hands jammed into his pockets, disturbingly casual as opposed to Derek’s intensity. “He’s an Alpha, Derek.  If he figures out that you’re just playing with him because you _can_ , he’s perfectly capable of killing you.  He may not know it yet, but soon he’s going to be fully grown and you need to bear that in mind, my dear nephew.”

            Derek straightens and flexes so that he appears to be as broad and menacing as possible.  “And I’m not mated yet.”

            “No, you aren’t.”  Peter steps closer but remains outside of Derek’s range of motion, should Derek decide to take a swipe at him.  “But why waste your time with a teenager, Derek?  There are plenty of Alphas your own age who’d be more than willing to take you on. You’re a hot ticket item, after all.”

            Derek can’t even begin to describe how disgusted he feels right now, with Peter talking about him like he’s some piece of beefcake to be sold off to the highest bidder.  “I’ll choose my mate on my own terms.  Now get the hell out before I throw you out in pieces for the vultures to pick over.”  In truth, Derek would feel sorry for the vultures.

            Peter starts for the door, his mouth still running on the way out.  He figures that for once it’s better to heed Derek’s warning than to test him, as he’s sure Derek will kill him again if pushed hard enough.  “Your heat’s coming up soon, remember that.  I, for one, am tired of watching you drag and rub against everything for a week, not to mention the stench.  This time, the temptation may be too strong for me to resist.”

            “Out!”  Derek snarls, showing fangs and claws and Peter scrambles away, the door slamming shut before Derek can bite his head off.

            Derek stares at the door for a full minute afterwards, calming himself down.  The sad truth is that Peter’s right, and Derek _hates_ it when that happens.  At the same time, he’s not about to force the particulars of heats and ruts on Scott, not when Scott’s already got his hands full with school and coming more into his own wolfhood.  Not to mention the fact that Scott probably can’t even knot him yet, given that he’s just now started to experience an increase when he comes.  Derek can’t even imagine what must be going through Scott’s head right now, his body rocketing ahead of his mental state and without much help aside from Derek.

            Derek wishes he had answers for Scott.  He wishes he could tell him that soon he’s going to need a mate and that because of his special nature as a True Alpha most any Omega would be more than willing to throw themselves at his feet.  If Derek has to end up fighting them off, he will. 

            His eggs don’t taste nearly as good as he wants them too, and that sucks ass right along with the situation that Derek finds himself in.

            The universe is cruel, Derek thinks, and it’s most dangerous weapon is a brown eyed Alpha who doesn’t even know what he’s capable of yet.

___

            Lacrosse practice takes some of the edge off, Scott finds.

            The last two weeks have been hell, mostly because Derek’s not been around at all and this whole coming into his Alpha thing is _awful_.  Scott’s started to actively resent himself because he’s so easily agitated, most everyone giving him a wide berth and trying their hardest to avoid coming into contact with him  Hell, even Stiles doesn’t spend as much time over at his house as before, and Scott hates that he’s driving even his best friend away.

            Still, lacrosse helps, and it’s not like he actively enjoyed hitting people before but now, it’s cathartic.  He tends to run into Isaac a lot, mostly because Isaac hits back just as hard and he somewhat understands.  Scott had told him about what Derek had said (not the sex part, of course, just the other stuff,) and Isaac hadn’t said much else “I got your back, Scott.” 

            Scott helps Isaac up off the ground after a particularly brutal run, wincing slightly where he landed on his side.  “That one felt good, Scott, keep it up and I may break an arm yet.”

            Scott almost growls at him but restrains himself a millisecond before he can make a sound.  “Sorry.”

            “Hey, no worries.”  Isaac gives him a sympathetic look and claps him on the shoulder as they head back to the bench.  “Want to go run after practice, see if that helps?”

            “Yeah, I’d like that.”  Scott smiles back at him and sits down.  Isaac’s cute, sure, but also not gay.  Then again, Scott doesn’t consider himself gay but what he’s been doing with Derek, well, he likes it.  Yes, Isaac’s friendly with Scott, but not gay, no matter whatever wild theories Stiles has come up with about him Isaac’s also pack, and that entitles them to a strong friendship without much forethought to start with. Additionally, it helps that Isaac’s understanding of what Scott’s going through better than most anyone else, even if Scott’s not giving him the full story.

            Still, maybe some advice from a different source would be helpful.  Scott looks around to make sure no one’s paying attention, their section of the bench largely deserted – unintentionally being an ass _does_ have its perks, after all.  “Can I ask you a really weird and personal question?”

            Isaac leans in, just in case this is something Scott doesn’t want to repeat.  “Yeah, go ahead.”

            “When you jerk off or whatever, is there, you know, a lot more come than before?  Like when we weren’t werewolves?”  
            Isaac coughs, that having been the absolute last inquiry he was expecting.  “Dude, what the hell kind of question is that?”

            “I’m serious!  Come on Isaac, you’re the only other person I can talk to about this.”

            Isaac sighs, lowering his voice before he answers.  “Yeah, there is.  And the orgasm’s a lot stronger and lasts way longer, too.”

            Scott nods, glad that finally there’s someone else who can shed some light.  “Then how come you’re not aggressive like I am?”

            Isaac shrugs.  “I guess it’s just now how it works for me?  I get really, really hungry instead.  Like last night, Erica and I went through three pizzas.”  Scott can’t imagine the sight of that, Erica and Isaac in the place that Derek had gotten them and them destroying some Papa John’s.  

            “Do you think she’s feeling this too?  Like have you noticed anything weird with her?”

            “For sure – she’s been rubbing all over me and man, I may just give her what she’s after.  And there’s something else, too.”

            “What is it?”

            Isaac tugs at his practice jersey and looks away from Scott.  “I think it’d be better if I showed you - not here.”

            “Sure.”  Scott refocuses his attention back to the field and pointedly doesn’t think about Derek, adjusting his incessant boner for the seventeenth time that day.

            The rest of practice goes smoothly, even if some of the guys are now sporting the most spectacular bruises from where they collided with Scott or Isaac, giving them a wide berth in the locker room.  Stiles pulls Scott aside to ask just what the hell all of that was about right as Scott’s putting his street clothes back on.

            “Uh, wolf stuff.  That’s all I know to tell you.”

            Stiles shakes his head.  “You’re not supposed to take it out on us fragile humans, you know.”

            “Well, it’s you guys or someone or something else, and I don’t want to get picked up for property damage.  Isaac and I are gonna go run for a while.  See you late for some Call of Duty?”

            “Alright, Scotty.”  Stiles lets Scott go, Isaac already waiting for him outside the door.

            They make it to the preserve quickly, stripping off their clothes and hiding them before they shift.  Scott hasn’t seen Isaac’s wolf that much but he’s sorry he didn’t remember he looks like, because he’s _beautiful_.  He’s all white-blonde fur and blue eyes, almost golden retriever like in how friendly he looks.  Isaac starts off by going down on his front legs, an invitation to play that Scott accepts.

            They chase each other all through the preserve, howling and yipping and tumbling over each other,  having the grandest of grand times, seeing who can jump the farthest from one rock to another, climbing up the lower branches of trees, all the while leaving a path of leafy destruction in their wake.  They keep going until it’s almost sunset and the light through the tops of the trees is barely visible, coming back to where they left their clothes, shifting back with smiles on their faces.

            Scott leans against the tree, Isaac right next to him and just barely touching legts.  “That was great, Isaac, thanks for doing that with me.”

            “Hey, no problem.”  Scott gives him a high five, both of them naked and sweaty and listening to the sound of the preserve around them.

            Scott closes his eyes and smiles, head lolled to one side.  “You know, I normally get off after this.”

            “You too, huh?”  Isaac looks over and yeah, Scott’s definitely chubbed up to half mast. 

            “Yeah.  You mind?”

            “So long as I can join you – and now’s a good time to show you what I was talking about.”

            Curiosity keeps their eyes glued on each other’s crotches, and affords Scott the opportunity to get a good look at Isaac’s junk.  Firstly, he notices that Isaac’s a left hand jerker, and uses this really neat looking technique where he turns his hand backwards and squeezes up so that the palm of his hand is continuously rubbing the head.  Isaac’s also cut, his pink circumcision scar extending halfway down his shaft, and honestly Scott thinks it looks just… really aesthetically pleasing.  Isaac also has big balls, bigger than Scott’s - or Derek’s, for that matter – and they hang really low, in spite of how cool it is.  Isaac’s dick also has this curve to it, angled so that it points towards his belly rather than straight up, like Scott’s.  He’s also fairly long, and Scott kind of clued in on that already.  In the locker room, Isaac’s definitely a shower.

            “You okay, Scott?”

            Scott’s head snaps up, looking Isaac in the eye.  “Yeah, sorry.”  Scott flushes red and looks away, looking determinedly at the space between his own spread legs.

            Isaac bumps his shoulder amiably.  “It’s alright, dude.  We’re pack.”

            Scott turns back to Isaac, feeling slightly less embarrassed.  “Still, I didn’t mean to perv on you so bad like that.  Guess I’m hornier than I thought.”

            “I know the feeling.”  Isaac’s voice suddenly comes out all strained and Scott looks him over to make sure he’s okay. 

            “Isaac?”

            “’M good – just it’s starting, what I was talking about earlier.”

            “What is it?”

            “Look at my cock.”

            Scott shifts his gaze back down to Isaac’s crotch, and notices the way that the area at the base has swollen up – bigtime.  It gets bigger and bigger until it’s nearly the size as as half the length of his cock.  Isaac’s trembling, stroking his cock faster and faster, the precome having leaked so much from him that he can use it as lube.

            “Holy _shit_ ,” is all Scott can say, because _that_ definitely hasn’t happened to him yet.

            “Scott, _move_.”  Scott doesn’t know where exactly he’s supposed to go but the heavy note of warning in Isaac’s voice sends him scrambling to his right, still watching as Isaac’s starts to come.  He watches the first spurts shoot straight up in the air and hit the tree behind him at least four feet from the top of Isaac’s head, Scott unable to dodge it as Isaac goes off like a geyser, spraying out and up so much that Scott hears it spatter against the foliage underneath them.

            Watching Isaac climax like that sets Scott off too, his eyes slamming shut as he comes, not shooting quite as high as Isaac but there’s still just as much, blasting his face and hair and getting all over the bushes behind him.  Isaac watches, slack jawed, come still pouring from the end of his cock and down his balls.  Scott nearly doubles over on himself from how intense his orgasm is, feeling super sensitive around the base of his dick and ending up nearly face planted in the forest floor.

            It’s nightfall before either of them manage to speak, and it’s Scott that gets words out first.

            “That... swelling… how did it start?”  Scott’s wiping himself down as best he can with his towel from his gym bag.

            “Like, super-duper sensitivity after I’d blown a few of those mega loads you were talking about.  Why, do you feel it?”

            “Yeah, I do.  Have they been like that since the swelling started?’

            “That one wasn’t actually as intense as the others have been.  Think it’s because I was around Erica when it first happened.”

            “So you don’t feel any sort of, attraction?  I mean no offense, just… like this pull?”

            Isaac shakes his head.  “No, not to you anyway.”

            Scott ponders that for a moment, and mentally files away what he witnessed for further evaluation when he gets home.  “Okay, just wondering.”

            Isaac finally gets his jeans on and starts pulling on his shoes.  “Look, if you need to do this again, just let me know, because I’m just as lost as you are.”  Isaac holds out his hand, Scott taking it and gripping hard as Isaac pulls him up off the ground.

            “Likewise – can you give me a ride home?”

            “Absolutely.”

___

            It starts while Derek’s shadowboxing.

            He’s stripped to the waist, all of his furniture pushed back to the walls and a spotlight pointed right at him.  He’s been nervous and tense for three days now, and he’s locked himself in his loft and not left unless he’s absolutely had too.  He knows that he needs to call Scott, to see if there’s a remote chance of them mating, but he’s been afraid to do so.  Afraid of what he’d do or say and he’s gotten a ton of messages from him, and left every single one unanswered, most of them asking where he’s been.  Scott could come find him, sure, but at the same time it’s not like Derek has invited him over.

            He’s regretting it now, though.

            Right as he’s going for his sixth roundhouse kick in a row he stops, feeling the dampness leaking through his boxer briefs, his gym shorts sticking to his leg where slick has worked its way out.  Derek stops, reaches behind himself and shoves his hand down into his underwear and fingers his hole, breath hitching from how sensitive he suddenly finds himself. He stops what he’s doing right away and strips off his shorts and underwear, then makes a bee line for his guest room cum heat room.

            Length wise, Derek’s heats don’t normally last that long – four days at most.  He can recall the other Omegas in his family having them for a week or better, and he couldn’t begin to imagine being absolutely hormone crazy for that length of time.  Then again, those four days tend to be absolute _hell_ – Derek has absolutely nothing else on the brain save for knotting and mating and being pumped full of come.  He also doesn’t sleep or eat for its duration, instead seeing just how many of his heat toys he can shove up his ass in order to help himself cope.

            Of course, Peter’s words are already starting to echo in his mind and it’s enough to nearly make him sick to his stomach:

            _Your heat’s coming up soon, remember that.  I, for one, am tired of watching you drag and rub against everything for a week, not to mention the stench.  This time, the temptation may be too strong for me to resist._

The thoughts of Peter knotting him aren’t exactly as bad as they seem, and Derek hates himself for even entertaining the idea.  It’s not uncommon for family members to take others as their mates, especially for Omegas that have reached Derek’s age.  The thing is, Peter’s so completely repugnant that Derek wouldn’t roll over for him if he was the last Alpha on earth, no matter how badly Derek wants it right now.  Sure it’d give him some measure of comfort physically (and he knows Peter’s knot is _huge_ ) but Derek already actively wants to kill him on the best of days – being mated to him simply isn’t an option.

            Derek shakes his head and clears his mind as best he can, his cock achingly hard and dripping just as copiously as his ass as he gets his toys out and lays down a protective sheet over the bed.  He’s wolfed out unintentionally, the sound of his own breathing growly and heavy, careful of his claws as he lays back and grabs one of his smaller dildos.

            He whimpers as he traces it around the rim of his hole, coating the head with slick, squirming before he tries to put it in.  He grabs his cock and pulls down hard on it so that his foreskin retracts all the way, his glans sticky and shiny wet with precome.  He gives himself a few strokes, each movement making electricity spread through his body like a brush fire on a hot day, howling low in his throat before he loses patience and shoves the dildo home.

            Derek closes his eyes and imagines Scott, both of them with fangs bared and claws out, Scott slamming into him while his knot stretches Derek’s ass so wide he could probably get his whole hand inside him.  Fuck, Derek actually gets off on the thought of that, and his first orgasm follows ten seconds later, spurting come all over his chest and stomach while his ass starts to leak even more.  He’s already covered in his own scent, the smell of painfully intense arousal weighing the air down so that Derek may as well be trying to breathe water.  He pulls the dildo out a minute later, having finally reverted to aftershocks that don’t really stop, simply lessening in their intensity. Derek knows that he’s nowhere close to finished and tosses the dildo aside, willing his claws to retract on his left hand as he slides in three fingers and curls them against his prostate.

            “God, _Scott_ ,” Derek moans, his mouth open to receive in imaginary kiss, yearning so badly it makes his heart hurt, made worse by the fact that he knows exactly how Scott kisses, sweet and unyielding, how he cups Derek’s face, the way his tongue spells certain destruction against the roof of his mouth.  Derek jams his fingers in deeper, massaging his prostate so that come leaks out onto his belly in a continuous stream, his hole tightening around his knuckles at the same time.  It’s desperation at its finest, Derek’s back arched up and pumping the air with his hips, body spasming involuntarily as he feels his second orgasm start to tear itself up and out, jerking his cock so hard that he leaves the skin nearly raw.  He shoots so hard that his spunk lands in his open mouth, dripping off of his fangs and down his neck, one pearly stream landing directly across his forehead and trickling down into his eyes.

            Derek blinks through the mess and takes his fingers out, licking them greedily as he lets go of his dick and reaches for another toy, a butt plug that’s mercifully thicker than the dildo he’d been using a moment ago.  He rolls it around through the slick coating the insides of his thighs, getting it wet enough so that its black surface gleams in the lamp light.  He sits up on his knees, pulling for oxygen as he sinks back on the toy, head snapping back and forth as he stuffs his ass full.  It’s the closest to satisfaction he’s going to get for the moment, the plug angled just right so that his sweet spot is constantly stimulated.

            He fantasizes about riding Scott’s cock, how beautiful and wrecked that sweet boy would look as Derek’s ass clenches around his bare dick, about how hard he’d make Scott come and the way his ass would just leak for hours afterwards, even after Scott’s knot had gone down. Fuck, Derek wants that, wants it so bad that he claws and tears at the mattress, the sheet and bed ripping underneath the sharp points as he slams himself down _hard_ on the plug.  His teeth clack with the violence of the motion, tasting blood as it drips from his upper lip where he bit himself, uncaring as he finds the right rhythm and carries himself to climax again, coming with a loud howl fifteen minutes later, untouched this time as his come shoots out across the bed and lands somewhere near the wall, not stopping until there’s nearly a puddle staining the blue sheet in front of him.

            For a moment Derek actually feels exhausted, collapsing backwards on the bed and not daring take the plug out just yet.  His blood’s a deafening thunder in his ears, Scott’s beautiful o-face seared into his vision.  He wishes now that he’d asked Scott to stay and cuddle after those times they’d messed around, because that’s what Derek needs most right now to calm himself down.  He scrubs his hands over his face, screaming into his palms and forcing the plug out, sitting on the edge of the bed as his cock grows hard again and demands his attention.  He ignores it for the time being, feeling empty in the worst possible way.  It sucks so, so bad, and fuck his stupid reasoning for not telling Scott what he wants.

            _He’s just a kid, Derek, and you can’t take him like that, not yet.  He’s not ready._

            Derek starts to cry a little as he lays back and picks up his biggest toy, a creation from Bad Dragon (yes, he’d actually bought a fake werewolf cock) that even has its own built in knot.  It’s nowhere near as good as what he imagines the real thing to be but it’s also the closest thing to reality that he can currently get his hands on.  He takes his time with stretching his ass more, the gleaming, dark gray exterior of the toy menacing and attractive as he inspects it.  He licks up one side, tasting very faintly of himself from where he used it during his last heat.  Maybe he can leave it in for a while and hope that it curbs some of his desire, intent on putting as much inside himself as he can.

            Once he’s satisfied he won’t hurt himself, Derek coats it with slick and spreads his legs as far as they’ll go, moaning Scott’s name as the outsized head breaches his body, trembling as he takes a moment to work it in and out in order to get himself re-accustomed to its prodigious size.  He feels his toes curl in reflex, the nails extended so that there are sharp points there as well, legs shaking as he gets the toy halfway in and holds it there, the fake knot but an inch away from his body.

            Scott’s there in his mind as he pushes it in as far as he can go, recalling the taste of Scott’s come at the same time, heavy and bitter where his own is more watery.  He imagines rolling it around on his tongue, he and Scott swapping it back and forth as Scott’s knot keeps him filled for hours, his arms and legs wrapped around Scott’s body in conjunction.  The thought of the intimacy that comes with mating is enough to make Derek start to come again and his semen globs out onto his belly, his muscles unable to contract as hard around the fake knot but it’s still more than enough to knock Derek down to the point of shaking again, his fingers weak from holding the toy in and the first wave of his heat finally starts to subside.  He knows that again in a couple hours it’s going to be doubly worse, to the point where he may go crazy if something doesn’t change.

            Covered in his own bodily fluids and half an hour later, Derek pulls himself up and gets a drink of water, draining four glasses in quick succession before he finally feels his throat cease in its burning, missing Scott so badly that he has to choke back sobs.

___

            At the end of every quarter, there’s this beautiful two day break on top of the weekend as the school year shifts into its next phase.

            Instead of participating in he and Stiles normal four day movie and video game marathon, Scott’s barricaded himself in his room, stalking his furniture and snapping at every noise he hears.

            Stiles had tried to understand, and would be there with him if Scott hadn’t nearly taken his head off.  Isaac had offered to stay and help him get through it, seeing as how Scott’s aggressiveness hadn’t lessened since that evening he and Isaac spent together in the woods.  They had gone out there and repeated their activities four times since then, and every time Isaac had gotten his knot but Scott still hadn’t, just that same oversensitivity that was so strong it had make him nearly sick to his stomach.  Of course, Isaac had also made his intentions clear that he was going to ask Erica to be his mate this weekend, and Scott can’t blame him for not sticking around – good on Isaac for trying to seek what he wants.

            Still, it’s hell because Scott hasn’t been able to stop touching his cock since the afternoon he got home from school before break started.

            It’s day three and barely dawn, unable to rest because he’s been masturbating for twelve hours straight.  He’d held off on it for a good part of the day before hand but last night when he’d gone down to get something to eat it had finally become too much, and the load he ended up shooting on the kitchen floor had taken an hour to clean up.  Thank God his mom wasn’t home at the time because Scott’s sure he would have died of embarrassment if she had been.

            Not that it would have been so bad, because that way he could at least be put out of his misery.

            He’s laying back on his bed, tugging at his balls as he jerks himself off, two thick loads already cooling on his chest and stomach, the previous four somewhere on the wall and window behind him.  How he’s going to clean all of it up isn’t something he’s terribly concerned about right now, instead focusing on the memory of Derek sucking his cock in that alleyway, the silky-smooth inside of his mouth, how afterwards they’d kissed and Scott tasted them together.  He licks at his lips to try and reclaim that moment, instead coming up with only himself, frustrated as he shoots across his belly and feels it run down his sides and onto the blanket.

            Scott’s starting to wonder if it’s possible to wring himself dry because he’s certainly on his way there.

            He has to wait a long while for the orgasm to subside, getting up and going to wipe himself off but it’s to little avail, and the cold shower he runs for himself does nothing to abate his rut.  He curses as the cold water runs across his skin, pounding the wall with his fist, just once, but hard enough that he cracks a couple tiles and immediately feels sorry.  He has to get out of here or he’s going to ruin something he can’t fix, has to go and run or breathe fresh air instead of the rank stench of his own body and spunk.

            Scott washes himself as best he can, trying not to touch his cock and jack off in the shower.  Semen’s not easy to get to drain and he’s running out of towels to clean it up with, instead choosing to bear it as he steps out of the shower and dry himself off.  Maybe going to the preserve by himself will help, take a dunk in the freezing creek and see if that improves matters.

            Right as he finishes running the towel through his hair his cock jumps, and he looks down.  He’s started to drip precome again, a continuous stream that he’s not even surprised to see at this point.  Right as he reaches for some toilet paper to try and stop it he notices an oddly burning sensation in his gut.  Scott clutches his stomach with both arms, only for the feeling to shift almost immediately and come to stop right behind his groin.  Scrabbling for purchase, he leans against the sink and grips the steam damp marble as he feels his skin heat up, like someone’s poured boiling water over his body and the only place he feels it is between his legs.  Scott doesn’t dare blink, eyes glues to his dick, come starting to leak out of him on its own, and then it happens.

            Scott thinks his skin may actually tear as his knot swells, watching the base of his cock swell up so huge that it almost looks like someone’s lodged a grapefruit under his flesh.  It’s probably the worst possible simile in the world but it’s the only size comparison he has – and as a result he feels _powerful._

Scott palpates his body gingerly, nearly howling at the barest touch of his own fingers.  There’s a vision in his mind of what Derek’s face would look like taking his knot, and shit, it sets him off really fast, come shooting and splattering against the wall opposite, dripping down its surface until there’s a puddle of white on the floor.  Scott swallows, surprised at himself because there simply can’t be that much left in him, considering the massive loads he’s been jerking out for the last half day.

            He needs Derek, and he needs Derek _now_.

            It’s a feat of willpower for Scott to pull jeans and a t-shirt on, forgoing underwear and socks, taping a note to his door for his mom that says “Don’t go in unless you want to be scarred forever” and he’s out the door, swiping his cell phone and wallet off the counter downstairs just in case he needs them. 

            His keys are still in his bike and he’s rocketing off before it’s even warmed up completely, his mom still not home from her shift as he leaves the house behind him.  Scott hopes to God that she doesn’t worry too much, but this is something he has to do, or someone’s going to get hurt, or he’ll hurt himself.

            He finds the building Derek lives in quickly, hiding his bike and then nearly breaking down the door to the stairwell as he enters.  He takes the steps six at a time, bounding up to Derek’s floor and god, it _reeks_ of sex, even out here.  The scent gets stronger and stronger the closer Scott gets to Derek’s door, and that’s when it hits Scott that that’s its point of origin.

            “Derek!”  Scott bellows, unintentionally but he doesn’t have a lot of control over himself right now.  “Derek, open up, it’s Scott!”

            Scott hears the squeak of a mattress and then feet pounding across the floor towards him, stepping away the closer they get just in case Derek’s on the defensive.  He’s unprepared for the wave of pheromones that hits him when Derek swings the door open and pulls him in by his shirt front, the door slamming so hard once Scott’s inside that plaster dust falls from the ceiling.

            Scott doesn’t get the chance to say anything before Derek’s covering his mouth with his own, licking and whimpering and whining his way in.  Scott growls and lifts Derek, cupping his naked ass and nearly dropping him from how slippery his skin his.  Scott carries them towards the nearest surface – which happens to be Derek’s couch – and drops him, managing to not tear his clothes as he strips down and then collides with Derek again.

            Derek feels claws against his skin as Scott rubs his body against him, covering himself in Derek’s scent.

            “Scott, I need-“The words come out pathetically, and Derek hopes that Scott doesn’t think less of him for it.

            “I know Derek.”  Scott comes back up to kiss him, right down into the couch.

            Derek breaks the kiss before he loses grip on conscious thought and holds Scott’s face in his hands.  “Are you absolutely sure about this Scott, because there’s no going back after this.”

            Scott has to restrain himself from hitting Derek upside the head for asking such an idiotic question.  “God, Derek, yeah I’m sure, but do we have to discuss it right now?”

            “No.”

            Scott forgoes answering and kisses Derek again, rubbing his cock against Derek’s slick hole.  The teasing itself nearly makes Derek lose it, wrapping his arms tightly around Scott as Scott mentally prepares himself for what they’re about to do. No, he doesn’t fully understand the implications, no he doesn’t want to think about them, and yes he’s sure that Derek’s the only one he wants to do this with. 

            Scott pulls back and spreads Derek’s legs just enough to make sure he’s in the right place and then he’s sliding his cock inside, Derek so intensely warm that it’s akin to stepping into the sun.  Derek leaves claw marks on Scott’s biceps where he’s holding on so tight as Scott fills him, their gazes locked and mouths open as Scott buries himself to the hilt.

            Thank God his knot had gone down on the way over or Scott wouldn’t have been able to make it, and it doesn’t take but a minute of fucking Derek for it to swell again.  Scott leans down and kisses Derek the moment he feels that burn spread through his lower body, his knees bent where he’s leaning against the couch and fuck, he really wishes they’d made it to the bed to do this.

            Derek, for his part, kisses Scott with every ounce of rejoicing he can muster, feeling Scott’s knot stretch and fill him, smiling against Scott’s mouth.  It feels incredible and best of all _right_ , and Derek knows now that this was the correct decision to make – damn whatever the standards are, because this is what he wants - Scott, and nothing but Scott.

            It takes a long second for both of them to recenter, and Scott breaks the kiss once he feels his orgasm start, except this time it has a completion, a direction, not just mindless hormones making him stupid and unsatisfied.

            “Hey Derek?” Scott whispers the words into Derek’s ear, kissing the lobe and closing his eyes as he keeps coming.

            “What’s up, Scott?”

            “Will you go out with me? I know that this is just…wolves or whatever, but I really, truly want you.  As more than just whatever we’re doing right now.”  The words come out in a tumble, and Scott kind of wishes he’d said something before they’d put themselves in this position.

            Derek tightens his hold on Scott and cups the back of his head.  “Of course, Scott.  But uh, it’s gonna be deeper than that.”

            “How so?”  Scott’s breath hitches as the next wave of his orgasm crests and he feels his insides churn like mad.

            “I want you to be my mate, Scott.”  Derek says the words so quietly that anyone else wouldn’t have been able to hear them.

            Scott nods, kissing Derek’s beard covered jaw and cheek. “Me too, Derek.”

            Derek huffs a laugh, and Scott looks at him like that’s not the proper reaction for their current situation.  “What?”

            “I’ve been driving myself crazy the last few days with my heat and now that I’ve finally got your dick up my ass I can think clearly.”

            Scott smiles back at him and runs his fingers through Derek’s hair.  “Yeah, me too actually.  You should see my room, it’s literally coated in jizz.”

            Derek nips Scott’s lip and murmurs “sounds really fucking hot.”

            “It’s kind of gross.  Gonna be a bitch to clean up.”

            Derek cants his head towards the open door he’d come from earlier.  “You should see in there – I’ve come thirty times in the last three days and haven’t cleaned up a bit of it.”

            Scott sniffs the air and yeah, it’s ripe with the bleachy tang of spunk.  “Could have just called me and we could’ve done something about it before we got all… worked up and unhappy.”

            “Well, I wasn’t sure.”

            “Me neither, Derek.  But we’re here now, right?”  Scott kisses him on the lips again and holds it until they can’t breathe anymore.

            Yes indeed, Derek thinks, yes indeed.

___

            By Sunday afternoon, Scott’s finally back to normal

            He had staid knotted with Derek for half the day after he’d gotten there, and then sometime that afternoon had given him the mating bite – the teeth marks are still fresh on Derek’s neck, deliberately not healing himself so that they’ll stick around as long as possible.  Saturday had gotten incredibly messy, fucking all day and well into the night, Derek’s hole so loose and sloppy with come that Scott was afraid he’d hurt Derek permanently in spite of his reassurances that everything was fine.

            They’re at the table in Derek’s kitchen area, the only place not currently covered in spunk, eating steak and regaining their energy. 

            Derek sets down his fork and scoots his chair closer to Scott, nuzzling his neck and resting his head on his shoulder.  “When did it happen?”

            Scott finishes chewing before he answers.  “When did what happen?”

            “Your knot – when did it pop?”

            “Right before I came over here, actually.  It wound up just… happening.  I was drying myself off after a shower and it just… swelled.  I knew that if I didn’t come over here it would have been the end of the sink and probably most everything else in the bedroom.”

            “I probably should have told you about all that instead of leaving you hanging like I did.  Sorry about that.”  Derek hangs his head in submission, only for Scott to lift his chin and cup it between two fingers.

            “Hey, I get it.  Well, maybe not completely, but I get it.  Believe it or not, Isaac and I actually did a little research together.”

            A growl of jealousy rumbles from Derek’s chest.  “What sort of research?”

            Scott soothes him by rubbing the back of Derek’s neck.  “We jacked off in the woods together after lacrosse practice one day and he showed me his knot.  We thought it might clear up some of the questions we had.”

            Derek nods, satisfied with Scott’s answer.  “Did it?”

            “Yeah, it did.  If anything, I knew what to expect, even if jacking off in the preserve’s not the best place to do research like that.”

            Derek snuffles Scott’s neck and loops his arms around his shoulders.  “Well any further research you want to conduct, you come to me first, okay?”

            “Deal.”  Scott kisses Derek long and sweet, and doesn’t break it until he’s sure he can tear himself away.

___

            When Stiles corners Scott at school on Monday morning, it’s so sudden that Scott nearly jumps out of his skin.

            “Stiles, let go!’  Scott manages to get himself out of Stiles’ grasp, the look of panic in Stiles’ eyes immediately making him feel guilty.

            “Dude, I’ve been literally worried sick about you all weekend – where the hell did you go?”

            Scott fishes for a convincing answer, knowing that Stiles will see right through it if he lies.  “I was at Derek’s.”

            “Come on Scott, don’t lie.”

            “I’m not!  I spent the weekend with Derek and that’s… all.”

            Stiles crosses his arms and fixes Scott with a look of disbelief.  “Since when do you just ‘hang out’ with Derek?”

            Scott sighs and scratches the back of his neck in a gesture of nervousness.  “It was because of wolf stuff.  That’s why I’ve been acting like I want to punch everything lately, and Derek shed some light for me.”  Not to mention that Scott had eaten his hairy ass out until Derek had come all over himself three times in a row.

            Stiles starts to answer, closes his mouth, and then opens it again.  “I thought I was the one who helped you with that stuff, not Broody McMeanpants.”

            Scott reaches out and touches Stiles on the shoulders, pulling him into a hug.  “Sometimes I need to actually do it for myself, okay?  Reading about it is one thing but I needed some first-hand wisdom.”  Scott leans back just far enough to look Stiles in the eye.  “And I’m sorry for blowing you off so much recently, but I was afraid of hurting you.  Really.”

            Stiles nods, Scott’s selflessness almost painful to experience because he’s absolutely right.  “Yeah, I like not being clawed and shit.  Looks painful.”

            Scott pats his shoulders before he lets him go.  “Hurts like a bitch, and I’m the one with the claws. Want to come over after school if I promise to not mysteriously disappear?”

            “I don’t know if I should, because Melissa interrogated the shit out of me when I went over yesterday to try and find you.”

            “She’s fine now.  Mostly.”  Admittedly, Melissa had been furious at him for disappearing with such vague warning but he’d managed to explain himself without giving away the more intimate details of what he and Derek had done.

            “I can deal with mostly.”  Stiles bumps Scott’s shoulder amiably and they head to class, Scott rubbing his knuckles over Stiles’ head just once to show that yes indeed, everything’s just fine.

___

            At lacrosse practice, Isaac comes over to Scott with a triumphant grin on his face.

            “Guess who mated this weekend?”  Isaac plops down on the bench and starts to adjust the straps on his elbow pads.

            “Let me guess – you and Erica?”

            “Want to see the claw marks?”

            “I did in the locker room – how bad did she get you?”

            Isaac shrugs, still looking pleased with himself.  “Nothing I couldn’t handle.  How about you, you’re acting a lot less angry at the world – find someone to keep your dick wet and your wolf happy?”

            Scott looks down at his feet and re-tightens his cleats.  “Yeah, I did.”

            “Who?”

            Scott lowers his voice and looks around to make sure no one’s listening.  “Derek.”

            Isaac’s eyes go wide with shock.  “You’re kidding, right?”

            “Why would I be?”

            “Because, it’s _Derek_.  I thought he didn’t want a mate or some shit.”  Isaac’s incredulity makes Scott frown.

            “This isn’t something I want known, alright?  But yeah, Derek and I are mated now.  And we’re happy.”  Happy to the point where he’d thought about all last night as he’d cleaned his room and right up to the point he went to bed.

            Isaac scoffs and shakes his head.  “Well, congratulations, Scott.  But why don’t you want anyone to know?”

            “Because, Stiles would kill me, my mom would kill me, and technically it’s illegal?”  Scott gets up and checks the net on his stick, making sure his replacement job is still holding.

            “You have a point, I guess.” Isaac stands too and stretches.  “I’ve got your back Scott, don’t worry.”

            At least _someone_ does, Scott muses.

___

            “Advanced Warfare is gonna be so freaking _epic_ , Scotty”  Stiles is going on a tangent about the latest COD game and how much better it’s going to be and how fucking cool it is that _Kevin Spacey’s in it_.

            “Kevin Spacey, Scott, Frank fucking Underwood himself.”

            Scott laughs, unshouldering his bookbag as he heads for the kitchen.  “The fact that you even watch that show is mind boggling.  I thought you said politics was boring?”

            “Not when it’s done like that.  And Danny was telling me about it, so I thought maybe if it’s good enough for him to watch then it’s worth it, you know?”

            Scott finds a couple cans of Coke in the fridge and tosses one to Stiles.  “Why don’t you just ask him out already?  You know he likes twinks.”

            Stiles’ ears turn scarlet as he looks away from Scott and opens his soda.  “I’m not his type.”

            “Yeah, you are.  He cornered me right after third period today and asked what kind of movies you like.”

            Stiles pauses with his drink halfway to his mouth, struggling to not grin.  “Really?”

            “Dude, he’s hot for you.  Like to the point where if you’re not looking at him he’s making these great big moony eyes at you.”

            “No way.”

            “Yeah way.  Have you not seen him staring at your crotch in the locker room?”

            “No, not exactly?  Mostly because I’ve not been looking at his, either.”

            Scott crosses the kitchen and gets Stiles’ phone from his book bag and puts Danny’s number in it.  “There, now you have no excuse.”

            “Dude, I can’t just call him!” Stiles takes his phone anyway and stares at it like he’s found the golden ticket.

            “Yes, you can.  He wants you Stiles, and he wants you bad.  Now go call him before I dial the number for you, I’ll get the Playstation set up.”

            Stiles stays in the kitchen as Scott goes to the living room, taking his Coke and a bag of Doritos with him.  Halfway through setting things up, his phone chirps with a text message.

            It’s from Derek.

            _Come upstairs, please?_

Scott sits down on the coffee table and texts back _I’m with Stiles._

_So?  
“          So, we’re gonna hang out.  Stiles is still my friend._

_And he’s still on the phone.  Just for a second, Alpha, please?  Just a kiss?_

Scott wonders what that word – Alpha – would sound like with his cock up Derek’s ass and he finds himself eager to find out.

            Ducking back out of the living room, Scott pokes his head in the kitchen to tell Stiles he’s going upstairs.  Stiles waves acknowledgment without pausing in his conversation with Danny, and Scott leaps the whole flight up, nearly losing his footing on the hardwood but manages to not knock anything over.

            His bedroom is dark, and the scent of Derek is strong.  It’s not sex scent, just Derek, leather and Armani cologne and salt.  It smells good, and Scott’s surprised he didn’t pick up on it when he came home.  Scott’s eyes look for him, the dim light making it hard to spot him.  He steps forward and closes the door and the second he does, Derek’s arms are around him.  Scott gives credit to himself for not immediately throwing him to the ground, instead just jumping in surprise as he’s nearly lifted from behind.

            “I texted you this time,” Derek says, kissing Scott’s neck. 

            “And calling me ‘Alpha’ was a dirty trick.”  Scott links his hands with Derek’s and turns his head for a kiss, Derek giving willingly.  A second later Scott pulls away, reaching up to touch Derek’s cheeks.

            “You shaved.”

            “Beard was getting itchy.  Figured I’d let you feel what it’s like without for a while.”

            Scott rubs his cheek against Derek’s and closes his eyes. “I like it.”

            Derek turns Scott in his arms and kisses him properly, walking them backwards towards his bed and then flipping them so that Derek goes down first, Scott crawling into his lap so that he can pin Derek’s wrists. 

            Derek looks up at Scott with expectancy, ready to receive whatever it is Scott’s going to give him.  Instead of doing anything, Scott simply holds Derek down and leans in just far enough so that their lips are half an inch apart.

            “I have to go, Derek.  I’m not gonna blow off Stiles again, and he already suspects too much.”  Scott does sound sorry, really sorry, in fact, and as much as he’d like to he can’t monopolize all of Scott’s time.

            “I’m not leaving.”

            “Didn’t say you had to.  Just… I don’t know, if you want to come down later, fine.  Just try to keep your hands to yourself.  I can explain your being here under pack stuff but not if you start rubbing all over me.”  Scott gives him another kiss and gets up, Derek leaning up on his elbows and looking pouty.

            “See you later, Alpha.”  Derek winks at him, and it’s consolation enough to hear the little whimper Scott makes.

            Stiles hangs up right as Scott comes back to the kitchen, and the grin blossoming across his face makes Scott’s heart warm.  “Guess who has a date on Friday night.”

            Scott smiles too, then gives Stiles a high five.  “What kind of date?”

            “He wants me to come over for a movie.”  Stiles winks, lewd as can be but Scott can hear how his heart’s beating with joy.

            “Do you need some condoms?”

            Stiles snorts.  “Scotty, I don’t think yours would fit me.  Not all of us have a werewolf dick, remember?”

            Scott’s not going to argue with that. “Well, how about a shirt?  Cologne?”

            “I got it covered, bro, don’t you worry.”  Stiles looks happier than Scott’s seen him in a while, and he hopes really hard that things work out for them.

            “I won’t.  Just let me know if you need anything, alright?”

            “Will do – and thanks, seriously.  I appreciate it.”

            “No worries, Stiles.”  Scott hugs him and rubs his back, smiling at him.  Upstairs he hears Derek flop down on his bed, hopefully not rubbing  himself against his sheets.  Scott had gotten most of his come cleaned up, but there’s still a tinge of it that’s noticeable if anyone, wolf or otherwise, sniffs hard enough.

            He’ll be alright, Scott thinks. 

            Stiles ends up staying over until nearly eight, the two of them gaming hard and then working on homework, Stiles mostly looking dreamy eyed at his chemistry homework and Scott having to prod him back to the present – similar to what Scott experienced a few weeks ago, except his date’s upstairs and… snoring?

            Well, he’s more than a date. 

            Stiles looks up from his textbook and stretches.  “I think I’m gonna head home, see if Danny has Skype.”

            “He’s a tech nerd, Stiles, what do you think?”

            “I think I’m gonna see if he wants to get naked on camera for me.”

            Scott groans right as Melissa comes into the kitchen.

            “I only caught the last part of that conversation, thank God.”  She moves past them, kisses Scott on the head, and goes to the refrigerator.

            “And that’s my cue to leave.  Later Scotty.”  Stiles is still sporting a dopey sort of look as he packs his stuff up, mouthing “I’ll talk to you later” and then he’s gone.

            “I noticed Derek’s car parked a couple blocks away.”  Melissa gets out a box of spaghetti and starts to boil some water.

            “Really? Wonder what he’s doing in the neighborhood.”  Scott listens upstairs, Derek still snoozing. Or pretending to be, anyway.

            “Probably looking for you.  Or Stiles.  It seems like he’s always after one or the both of you.”

            Scott shrugs, looking down at his notebook.  “Haven’t seen him, so maybe not.”

            “He’s upstairs, isn’t he?”

            Scott freezes.

            “Your window’s open and why on earth else would he be in this part of town?  Scott, if something’s going on between the two of you, just tell me.”  Melissa sits down next to Scott and puts her hand on his arm.  “Scott?”

            Scott looks up at her, wiping the tears from his eyes.  “He didn’t force me into anything Mom, I swear.  It was my own decision.”

            “Scott, what are you talking about?”

            Derek decides to make an appearance then, coming into the kitchen and not looking groggy at all, simply concerned.

            Scott gets up and stands next to Derek, his Omega’s fingers reaching for his automatically.  “We’re mates.”

            Melissa doesn’t say anything for what seems like an eternity, looking back and forth between them, finally drawing a breath before she says “you know, most people say ‘boyfriend.’  Mate sounds a little… animalistic.”

            Scott laughs nervously, looking down at the floor.  “Well you aren’t entirely wrong…”

            Melissa stops him before he can say anything else.  “Just one thing.”  She crosses her arms and squares her shoulders, and right away Derek sees where Scott gets the ability to go from sweet to menacing so quickly, taking an involuntary step back.  “I swear to God if you ever hurt him, then I will eviscerate you myself.  Secondly, if I hear or see you two doing anything under my roof that’s more than PG-13, you are grounded, Scott.  You, Derek, will not come near this house for a month.  Werewolf or not, you are still my son, and you’re… not, but I still reserve that righ.  Do I make myself clear?”

            The synchronous “yes ma’am” is so quick and clear that Melissa’s surprised, Derek looking more terrified than anything and Scott looking relieved.

            Of course, Derek’s invited to stay for dinner, both of them keeping their hands above the table the whole time, even if Derek does occasionally bump Scott’s foot with his own.  It’s comforting, being around his Omega, and even though ideal doesn’t describe the situation, it’s… nice.  Really nice, actually.  Scott remembers what it was like with Allison, the sweetness, the caring touches, the way she looked at Scott like he hung the moon – and it’s not like that at all with Derek.  It’s not bad, just different.

            Scott’s okay with different.

            Derek helps wash the dishes, picking on Scott for not helping his mom while also making him sit down every time he goes to get up to assist, he and Melissa getting along already as they banter back and forth.  It bodes well for the future, Scott thinks, even if Derek’s probably not ever going to not look at least a little scared around her.  Scott figures that’s a good thing – he needs Derek to have that sort of respect for his home and family.

            Melissa heads to the living room once they’re finished, flipping on the television and putting her feet up, leaving Scott and Derek in the kitchen.  Once he’s sure that they won’t be disturbed, Scott steps over to Derek and puts his hands on his waist, resting their foreheads together.

            “Thank you,” he whispers, sliding his fingers underneath Derek’s shirt and keeping them there.

            “Nothing to thank me for, Scott.  I’m not gonna ruin what you and your mom have- or us, for that matter.”  Derek kisses him, wanting to taste Scott’s mouth but keeping it chaste.

            “Can I see you tomorrow?” Scott asks, no lacrosse practice and no work at the clinic, either.

            “Of course.  You’re my Alpha, I’m yours to see whenever you want to.”  Derek nuzzles his neck, rubbing his scent on Scott so that parting isn’t such sweet sorrow.

            Scott hugs him tight, kissing Derek’s neck before stepping back.  “Want to go and run?”

            Derek nods.  “Of course.  Just head out after school, I’ll find you.”

             “It’s a date.”  Scott walks Derek to the door, leaving him with one more kiss that Scott lets linger for a bit.  Scott stands on the step outside until Derek’s out of sight, closing the door and hugging his arms around himself.  With a sigh he heads to the living room, sitting down on the couch with Melissa and flicking his eyes to the tv.

            “Everything okay?”  Melissa sits up and runs her fingers through Scott’s hair, seeing the droop of Scott’s shoulders.

            “Yeah, everything’s fine.  Just…”

            “Allison?”  
            Scott shakes his head.  “No, nothing like that.  I’m just… scared.”

            Melissa sits so that she can face her son, taking his hands in hers.  “Of what?”

            Scott looks away, trying to find the words.  “It’s like my body made the decision for me, to be with Derek.  I mean, I like him, and I did before and I wanted that with him but… I’m scared of messing it up.  I’m scared because I’m a True Alpha and I’m not even entirely sure what that means.  I’m scared because it’s probably illegal as hell for us to be together and I don’t know how I’m gonna tell Stiles.”  Scott’s trying his best to not break down, and Melissa hugs him tight.

            “Scott, you’re gonna handle this, alright?  You have a really, really good heart and it’s plainly obvious Derek’s head over heels for you.  God, I was surprised he didn’t climb in your lap at the dinner table.  I can’t speak for your body but… I think Derek’s gonna be there for you.  And I’ll help if I can Scott, but you’ve got a lot of people behind you.”

            Scott buries his face in Melissa’s shoulder and holds on tight until he feels better, the sound of sirens coming from the television and oddly enough, lulling him to sleep.

___

            When it comes to actually _dating_ Derek, Scott finds himself pleasantly surprised.

            Derek’s not high maintenance of particularly demanding – the most he ever really wants is to simply be around Scott.  Dates normally consist of lots and lots of cuddling, slightly more making out, and sometimes sex.  Half the time, at least.  Derek’s more introverted than Scott had previously thought, which works just as well for keeping their relationship secret – Derek understands that completely.  It works in their favor that they don’t actually go out that much.

            Of course, the physical attraction remains strong, and grows with every time they see each other.  It’s not simply to do with the fact that they’re mated – which helps, certainly – but because they do genuinely like each other.  Derek’s liked Scott for a long time, even if he and Stiles did come as a package deal.  If that’s the price that Derek has to pay in order to have Scott, then so be it; Scott’s more than worth it to put up with Stiles.

            Even if when Stiles’ back is turned Derek spends a great deal of time trying to burn holes in his head.

            Fall turns to winter, and winter to spring, and Scott becomes more and more emotionally attached to Derek.  To the point where he’s almost always got his Omega in the back of his brain, or very often at the front.  Scott deems it a good thing, even if keeping it hidden from Stiles isn’t the easiest thing to do, considering that Scott’s absolutely terrible of keeping his emotions hidden; he does not, however, fawn at the mention of Derek’s name. 

            Not _all_ the time, anyway.

            It’s close to the end of the school year and Scott’s been mostly absent from Derek’s life for a week and a half, studying for his finals to the point where Derek’s not even been able to detect his scent on the wind – he’s been that closed off, and Derek’s mated to the boy.  He feels Scott’s absence like a piece of him has been removed – and not just because he’s his mate.  _Derek_ misses him.  It had occurred to him sometime around Christmas but Derek’s actively and hopelessly in love with Scott.

            And he doesn’t have a clue as to how to break that information to Scott.

            It’s a gorgeous early June afternoon, that perfect temperature where Derek doesn’t sweat when he steps outside nor does he need a jacket – thank whomever for Northern California weather.  He’s restless and tired and the only person who he’s had to talk to is Peter, and it’s not been really talking so much as scowling at him for occupying his loft like he owns the place.  Still, Peter’s not been as diabolical lately and it’s better than sitting on Scott’s bed and waiting for him to give him attention.

            Derek’s meditating on the floor while Peter scrapes as a piece of wood with his claws, done for no other reason than annoy his nephew.  “It’s sad, Derek – the way he has you whipped.”

            Derek ignores him and instead focuses on finding more inner peace.

            “I mean, I’ve met some Omegas who at least manage to function without their Alphas on a constant basis.  Your method of sulking isn’t productive.”

            “Go away.”  Derek keeps his voice neutral and his eyes closed.

            “Why, so you can whimper and whine where no one can see you?  I don’t think so.”

            Derek lets out a long breath, then inhales deeply again.  “He has responsibilities.”

            “What, school?  Playing with his friends?  He should be with his pack, not toying with algebra.”

            “He’s still a teenager, Peter, and I’m not going to deny him the chance to be what he wants to be.”

            Peter sits up and throws the wood somewhere against the wall, Derek’s hair standing on end at the sound it makes but he still doesn’t move.  “You did that when you let him knot you.”

            Derek clenches his teeth until he feels his fangs threaten to drop, balling his hands into his fists at the same time.  “Scott knew what he was doing.”

            Peter laughs and claps his hands once.  “Alpha or not, Derek, he’s still a child who thinks with his cock.  He will for the next, oh, seven years, and you’re going to get hurt.  He’s still got a lot of growing up to do, and I’m not sure how much good you’re going to be to him.”

            Derek finally decides he’s had his fill of Peter’s mouth and rises so fast that Peter actually misses it, held up against the wall with Derek’s claws digging into the skin of his neck.  “I will throw you out the fucking window.”

            Peter tries to laugh but Derek’s palm is pushing directly into his windpipe and wolf or not, it’s getting hard to breathe.  “I’m trying to spare you pain, Derek, and you know it.”

            Derek roars and hurls Peter towards the door, his uncle’s body splintering some of the wood upon impact.  Derek’s standing over him in a flash, opening the door and casting Peter out, Peter not able to land a single blow on him as Derek picks him up and heads for the stairwell, not caring in the least if Peter catches himself as he’s cast down it. 

            “You’ll be sorry, Derek!”  Peter picks himself up and runs, knowing that if Derek wanted to he could very well kill him.

            Well.  At least he’s alive, Derek thinks. 

             Derek goes back inside and sinks to the floor, burying his face in his hands because yet again, Peter’s right.  Scott has a future.  A bright one.  Both as a person and an Alpha, and Derek can’t help but wonder if there’s a place for him in it.

            He needs to see Scott, and soon.

            Derek waits half an hour before he goes anywhere, giving Peter time to be out of range.  He composes himself before he steps out, combs his hair and splashes a little water on his face so that he doesn’t look so worried.

            He chooses to walk to Scott’s, enjoying the sunshine and fresh air, scripting in his head what exactly he wants to say to Scott but hell, he doesn’t have a damn clue.  Maybe actually seeing Scott will shake some words out.  That or he’ll kiss him so hard they fuse together – there really isn’t much of an in between.

            Forty five minutes later Derek’s reaching to ring the doorbell on Scott’s front porch and before he can press the button Scott’s already got the door open.

            “Hey.”  Scott looks sleep deprived, his chin and cheeks fuzzy where he hasn’t shaved and any other time Derek would tell him it looks sexy but right now, Scott just looks stressed.

            “Hey, Scott.  Can I come in?”  Derek shifts his weight nervously, his desire to wrap his mate up in his arms and hide him away from whatever’s made him look this rough almost too strong to resist.

            “Yeah, yeah of course.”  Scott moves aside and gestures Derek inside, careful to avoid touching him as he passes by, and Derek’s worry kicks up another notch.  Scott’s heart is beating awfully fast, not in an “I’ve been exercising way” but a “I’m stressed and nervous beyond belief” sort of pattern, and Derek finds himself reaching for Scott’s hand.

            Scott retreats, runs his fingers through his hair, and then looks back up at Derek.  “Derek, can we… talk?”

            Derek’s heart plummets a little further.  “Yeah.”

            Scott heads to the kitchen and sits down at the table, not looking up at Derek and steepling his forearms, forehead resting against his hands and God, it hurts Derek how sad Scott looks.

            “I have something to tell you.”  There’s an envelope in front of Scott, a letter sized one that’s already been open.  The kind of envelope important things come in, like doctor’s reports or certificates or acceptance letters.

            Derek’s guts clench and he sits down across from Scott, within easy reach if he wants him.

            Scott’s voice is a nervous tremor, a whisper that even Derek has a hard time hearing.  “I had Deaton pull a few strings for me a couple months back, to see if I could get in an early application to vet school, you know?  I didn’t think I’d get in being so young and all but… Derek, I did.”  Scott shoves the envelope towards Derek so he can read the letter for himself.

            The letterhead reads “UC-Davis” and Derek doesn’t see much more after that, scanning over the letter and by the time he’s finished, Scott’s squeezing his hand and has tears streaming down his cheeks.

            Derek immediately shifts into comfort mode, kneeling on the floor and wrapping his arms around Scott, Scott burying his face in his neck.

            “Why are you crying, Scott?  This is fantastic news.”  Derek rubs his back, his own eyes closed and fuck, he can feel the moisture gathering at the sides.

            “Derek, what does this mean for the pack?  For us?  I can’t just… I can’t leave you all behind.  And I don’t know about Isaac and Erica and I just… I don’t know.”  Scott sits back and wipes his face on his forearm, looking worse than before and for a moment Derek violently wishes he could turn back time so that this boy, this precious, wonderful boy, wouldn’t have to hurt like this.

            Derek wipes away the rest of his tears and takes Scott’s face in between his hands.  “I think that no matter what you decide, we’re still going to be there for you.  Me, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, - everyone.”  Derek leans forward and kisses Scott on the lips, only for a moment, then pulls back just enough so that they’re mouths aren’t touching.

            “You are so, so loved, Scott.  Your pack will support you, and we’ll support each other.  But no matter what, I’m gonna be there with you.  I’m your mate, Scott, and I don’t think you realize how much that means.”

            Scott’s breathing evens out, and for a long time he doesn’t say anything, just takes comfort in Derek’s presence and body.  Derek runs his fingers up and down Scott’s spine until he’s not crying anymore, listening to their heartbeats sync up until they’re a mirror image of each other.

            Scott breaks the silence and takes a deep breath, taking both of Derek’s hands in his and rubbing his knuckles.  “Can we go to the living room?”

            Derek nods, and Scott doesn’t pull his hand away as they make the short trip.

            Once settled on the couch, Scott kisses both of Derek’s hands before he starts talking.  “Derek, I don’t want you to ever feel like you’re below me, that you have to do what I do, or that you’re subservient to me in any way.  I want you to be your own person and have your own life, you know?”

            Derek nods, avoiding Scott’s eyes.  “Do I not already?”

            “I mean, you do.  But… if I go away, what’s going to happen to us?  Derek, I don’t want you to feel… trapped.”

            Derek takes Scott’s right hand and places it on his neck.  The mating bite is long faded but Scott still feels it, the places where his teeth sunk into Derek’s flesh.  “That’s not going to change this.”

            Scott finally catches Derek’s eyes, and they’re dark with melancholy.  “But what if that gets broken by distance”

            Derek shakes his head, bringing Scott’s hand back down to his lap.  “I don’t think it will.”

            “How come?”

            Derek finds that his mouth has gone dry, and he swallows to try and regain some feeling in the hopes that his tongue will work.  “Because I love you.”

            Scott’s mouth opens just a little, enough for Derek to see Scott’s tongue move as he mouths the words back to himself.  “You…”

            “I love you, Scott.  You’re my mate and my Alpha and I love you.”  Derek feels dizzy, and his hands are shaking like crazy and he’s scared to death because he didn’t think he’d actually be able to put those words before Scott.

            Scott doesn’t react right away.  In fact, he doesn’t really react at all, just breaks out into a full on dimpled smile and starts to laugh.  It’s so beautifully mirthful that Derek can’t help but join in, Scott collapsing forward onto him and making Derek’s breath leave his lungs in a whoosh.

            “You love me?,” Scott manages after another few giggly minutes.

            “Why wouldn’t I?”  Derek kisses Scott’s dimples, making Scott mewl with happiness.

            “Because I’m… I’m just a kid, Derek.”

            “You’re a young man, Scott, and like I said, my mate.  I thought it’d be better if I did love you rather than not.”

            Scott shakes his head, and runs his fingers through Derek’s hair.  “Derek, I love you too.” Scott kisses Derek sweetly on the lips, then pulls back after a moment.  “I’m just glad you said it first.”

            Derek gives him a mock scowl but spread his legs to accommodate Scott’s body anyway.  “Why?”

            “Because I didn’t want to be clingy or be the one who says it too soon but yeah, I do.  I’ve probably loved you a lot longer than I realized.”

            “How long?”

            “Remember when I accidentally called you babe, after that hook up in the alleyway?”

            “Yeah, right before you went into your first rut.”

            “It was around that time.” 

            Derek swats him on the head.

            “What was that for?” 

            Derek immediately rubs the spot where he hit him.  “For not calling me that again.  Scott, we’re mates.  Pet names are okay and God, be as clingy as you want to be.  Hell, _I’m_ the Omega, I’m the one who should be hanging all over you.”

            “I didn’t think you’d like them…” Scott shies away and puts his head on Derek’s chest, right over his heart.

            “I don’t – but I like them from you.”  Derek kisses Scott’s head and buries his nose in his hair.

            They lie together for a few minutes, quiet and content, Derek holding Scott because he likes it and wants to do it forever.

            “So you think we’ll be okay?”  Scott asks the question into Derek’s chest and rests his left hand right above Derek’s belt buckle.

            “Better than okay, and the pack will be too.”

            Scott nods and squeezes Derek as best he can.  “Hey babe?”

            “Yeah?”

            Scott plays with Derek’s belt buckle, running his fingers over the worn, shiny metal before sliding the tooth from its hole, undoing the button as well and sliding his hands inside Derek’s briefs, finding Derek’s soft cock, still nice and fat even when flaccid and he squeezes gently, Derek letting out a soft moan in response.

            “Want to go upstairs?”

            The race is on a second later and Scott has the advantage due to Derek trying to keep his pants from falling down.  Scott doesn’t let him get too far behind though, mostly dragging Derek up to his room and there’s no way he’s going to let him fall behind, not right now. 

            Derek’s spun around and dipped as soon as they’re in Scott’s room, Scott holding him for a long kiss that Derek absolutely melts into – Scott, in spite of his humble protests otherwise, is a fantastic kisser.  Derek hums into Scott’s mouth, sliding his left hand under Scott’s shirt and scritching at the base of his spine.  Scott laughs, breaking the kiss and straightening them.

            “Is there something you want?”

            Derek bumps and nuzzles Scot’s cheek and neck, saying “less talk, more knot. Your mom’s not gonna be home for a while, right?”

            “Right.”

            “Good. Because I want this to last.”  Derek pulls Scott towards the bed by his belt loops, kissing Scott’s scruff and lips as they go.  Derek pulls Scott down on top of him and spreads his legs, instinct making Scott rut against him.  It’s not the most elegant way to move but Scott’s not exactly concerned about that at the moment, able to smell Derek’s arousal and Derek himself and there’s not much else on his mind aside from getting at his mate’s naked body.

            “Jeans,” Derek slurs, mouth half-occupied by Scott’s and trying to get his Alpha to hold on before they both end up with denim burn.

            Scott growls in frustration, angry at having to stop touching Derek as he sits back to take at least his shirt off, Derek helping with his jeans.  Scott has on gray boxer briefs underneath, tented out with his erection and Derek licks his lips at the sight.  He touches the spot where Scott’s leaked precome through the fabric, a dark patch that’s getting bigger by the second.  He gets some on his fingers and licks them clean, looking up at Scott as he starts to take his underwear off with the other hand.

            “At some point, I want you to knot my mouth.”  Derek kisses Scott’s abs and waits for his reaction.

            “Could you, uh, handle that?  I don’t want to hurt you, babe.”

            “You wouldn’t.”  Derek makes Scott stand right in front of the bed so that he can slide his underwear off, right on down and past his ankles.  “I love the taste of your come, Scott.  I love that you come so fucking much and leave my mouth tasting like you for hours afterwards.”  Derek pulls Scott in for a kiss and spells his name on the roof of his mouth.  “And your fucking knot is so goddamn big, couldn’t imagine how good the ache would be afterwards.”

            Scott groans, partly due to Derek’s words and because Derek’s hefting his balls between his fingers, rolling and tugging them.  His whole body is one oversensitive live wire, stress having killed his libido and not seeing Derek making it even worse.  Derek leans forward to lap at his precome, swirling his tongue around the head where his foreskin’s retracted.  It’s pure torture and they just fucking started but Scott’s body is at the breaking point, and he feels a warning of orgasm streak through his gut, emanating from where Derek’s tongue is teasing at his slit.

            “Derek, you can’t…”  Scott’s voice sounds choked and Derek grins around the head of Scott’s dick.  He likes it when Scott gets all raspy and fucked out.

            “Can’t what?”

            “I’m gonna come.”  Scott grabs onto Derek’s shoulders, claws protruding just the slightest bit.

            “Do it, baby, right here.”  Derek sits back and points Scott’s cock at his chest, jacking him off with fast, smooth motions that he knows Scott loves, keeping eye contact with his Alpha as Derek’s shirt gets soaked with spunk, the first four spurts splashing and splattering up to Derek’s neck and cheeks.  It’s not a long orgasm (Scott’s first ones when they fuck generally aren’t) but there’s still so fucking much and Derek keeps going until Scott’s knees are shaking.

            Scott laughs, his arms and shoulders quivering as his body recovers.  “You know that’s not all, right?”

            Derek licks up some of Scott’s come where it landed next to his mouth.  “Perks of being an Alpha.  Want to get me naked now?”

            “Fuck yes.”  Scott steals another kiss before he removes Derek’s come tacky tee, lifting it over his head and aiming it at the dirty clothes pile (it’ll have to be washed separately or Scott’s clothes will smell like come for weeks, as he’s found) and then pushes Derek down and gets his jeans off.  The action is made clumsy because Scott can smell Derek’s slick, pheromones kicking into overdrive his desire to just rip Derek’s jeans off with his claws.  He resists, instead settling for taking them off really fast and taking Derek’s briefs all in one go, cast in the direction of the door.

            Derek scoots up the bed so that they aren’t hanging off of it, Scott kissing him the whole.  Once settled, Scott slides his left hand up the inside of Derek’s thighs and rubs his palm and fingers over his perineum, catching the tips of his fingers on the rim of Derek’s hole and making his Omega whimper.

            “Since you’ve already me come once, I’m gonna return the favor.”  Scott swirls his tongue around Derek’s left nipple, sucking hard enough to make Derek yelp before he kisses his way down the rest of Derek’s body.  Derek instinctively spreads his legs as Scott settles between them, positioning himself in a low crouch.  He places his hands on the bottoms of Derek’s thighs and lifts, raising Derek’s ass up and fuck, the smell of Derek’s arousal is so powerful that Scott feels his dick start to drool precome again.

            Derek holds his legs open for Scott, presenting his dripping hole to his Alpha like it’s his only job on earth – and for the moment, it is.  Derek tries to maintain eye contact as Scott nuzzles his sac, lapping at them gently in anticipation of moving further down but the sensation of Scott’s mouth _down there_ makes him close his eyes and bask in it, Scott’s tongue tracing figure eights in and round Derek’s balls before he stops teasing and gives Derek what he wants.

            Scott, over time, has developed into a supremely gifted ass eater, and Derek’s the sole beneficiary of that particular talent.  Derek can feel where his body’s already opened up for Scott, slick getting smeared all over Scott’s nose, mouth and chin, his three day beard tickling and making Derek try not to chuckle.  Scott’s tongue slides into his body slowly, lovingly even, making it last before he’s even really started.

            “God, _Scott_ ,” is all Derek gets out as Scott eats him out, stroking his cock at the same time.  Derek chalks it up to werewolf levels of concentration that Scott can time the movements of his hand and tongue perfectly, every nerve in Derek’s lower body firing in perfect sync with each jolt of sensation that Scott is creating.  Scott works his tongue in as deep as he can go, and before long Derek’s arching off the bed and fucking Scott’s fist, Scott’s palm and fingers sticky with precome.

            Derek grabs Scott’s hair and wraps his legs around his head as he comes, Scott’s tongue jabbing and licking into him as Derek erupts all over himself and Scott’s bed, the orgasm lasting for a solid two minutes before he drops back down, panting hard and sweating so that his chest hair sticks to his skin.

            Scott sits back, a positively enormous grin on his face as he lets go of Derek’s cock and brings his fingers to his mouth.  Derek watches, enraptured, as Scott licks them clean, keeping Derek’s spunk in his mouth, leaning forward once he’s finished and hovering over Derek’s open mouth.

            Scott lets Derek’s spunk slide off his tongue in a long, white stream and he does it so that he looks into Derek’s eyes the whole time and once it’s out follows with a long, long kiss.  Derek gets squirmy as they swap it back and forth and Scott slides his fingers into Derek’s hole,, testing to see if he’s stretched enough.

            “Ready for my knot, baby?”  Scott asks so sweetly that Derek almost forgets that they’re both covered in come.  Well, Derek is, at the very least.

            “Always, Alpha.”  Derek smirks and Scott gently bops his head, spreading his thighs so that he and Derek are lined up.  They’ve done this enough times by now to move by feeling alone, and it’s something that Derek’s very glad for.  Scott kisses him slowly and deeply as he slides his cock into Derek’s body, feeling his knot start to swell as soon as he bottoms out.

            Derek breaks their kiss and clenches his teeth, his ass stretched as Scott’s knot fattens and closes him up.  Scott starts a slow grind into his mate, reaching for Derek’s hands and linking their fingers together near the headboard as he does.

            “Fuck, Scott, baby that feels so fucking good.”  Derek sounds absolutely wrecked, and Scott adjusts his rhythm so that Derek will make that much more noise.

            Scott kisses the next moan out of Derek’s mouth and swallows it, tightens his fingers a little more.  “Don’t want it to stop, Derek, ever.”

            As Derek smiles into the next kiss and wraps his legs around Scott’s waist, he promises Scott that it won’t.

            Ever.

___

            “So you’re coming to my Dad’s Fourth of July cookout, right?”  Stiles is sitting on the counter at the clinic, the only other person there at the moment aside from Scott.

            “Of course I am.  Why?”  Scott’s trying to finish up some paperwork for Deaton but finds himself far more interested in the bag of Gummy Worms Stiles has been slowly destroying.

            “Because it’s the only holiday the man truly enjoys and I’m hoping you’ll finally show up with whomever it is you’ve been secretly dating.”

            Scott pauses with a green and white worm halfway to his mouth.  “And if I don’t?”

            “Then my stalking efforts have been in vain.”  Stiles hops off the counter and digs his cell phone out of his pocket, smiling at a text from Danny.

            Scott’s just glad that that particular set up has worked out as well as it has.

            “Stalking is illegal, and you know it.”

            Stiles frowns without looking up from his phone.  “And there’s simply no way you’ve just been that happy by yourself. _Someone’s_ been getting your dick wet and I want to know who it is.”

            Scott shrugs and turns back to his clipboard.  “Ever think that maybe I’ve just found a really good technique?”

            “Scott, your room smells like spunk and it’s not just yours.  Yeah, I can tell, don’t even look surprised.”  Stiles leans over the counter top and raises his eyebrows.

            Scott doesn’t bat an eye and keeps on with his work.  “Don’t you have a date with Danny tonight?”

            “Not for another hour.  Come on Scotty, tell me.  You can’t hide your mystery man forever, and I’m surprised I haven’t found out by now.”

            Scott can see that there won’t be anything else done until he gives Stiles some sort of answer and with a sigh looks up.  “It’s a werewolf thing.”

            “What?  You get together and have a jizz party at your place every other day?”

            Scott makes the most perfectly disgusted face that Stiles has ever seen him pull.  “That’s gross.”

            “Hey, I’m not some sort of furry, jizz shooting menace.  You’re the one who has to live with it, and obviously you’re comfortable.”

            Scott frowns and throws a paper clip at Stiles’ head.  “I’ve found my mate.”

            Stiles’ eyes go as wide as saucers with glee and he reaches forward to clap Scott on the shoulder.  “Dude, that’s awesome.”

            “What, no ‘who is it’ or ‘they better be good enough for you?’”

            Stiles spreads his hands in a gesture of defeat.  “I know that shit’s like, sacred or something – but I still want to know.”

            Derek chooses that moment to walk into the clinic, a million dollar smile ready for Scott that disappears as soon as he sees Stiles.  “Hey.”

            Stiles straightens and goes into a defensive posture; like Derek’s going to do anything with him, really.  “What do you want?”

            “I have a question for Scott.  Pack business.”  Derek and Stiles engage in a scowling contest; Scott shakes his head and scrubs his hands over his face in annoyance.

            “Guys, knock it off.”  Scott mouths ‘sorry’ at Derek and silently blows him a kiss.

            Derek’s eyes go soft at the gesture and turns his attention back to Stiles.  “It really doesn’t concern you.”

            “It doesn’t concern me,” Stiles mocks, and starts for the door.  “I’m gonna go get a milkshake.  You want one Scotty?”

            “No, thank you.”  Scott watches Stiles leave, Derek not moving until he’s sure he can’t hear Stiles’ Jeep within half a mile of the clinic.  He goes over to where Scott’s sitting and reaches for him across the counter.  Scott stands and takes Derek’s hands, smiling the second their skin touches each other.

            “Did you actually have a question for me or are you just visiting?”

            Derek shakes his head and then returns Scott’s smile.  “No, I just wanted to see you.  I am allowed that while you’re at work, aren’t I?”

            “Yeah, of course – but I do have something to tell you.”  Scott comes out from behind the desk and leads Derek over to the chairs in the waiting room.

            “I think I know how we can finally make us, uh, public.”

            Derek nuzzles Scott’s neck and kisses his jaw in an “I missed you” sort of way.  “And how would that be?”

            “The Sheriff’s cook out. I figure that since everyone’s going to be there and you’ll be with me, we can get away with it.  Only if you want to, of course.”

            Derek doesn’t say anything, just snuffles Scott’s hair before he pulls back and kisses Scott’s hands.  “I think it’s a good idea.”

            “You do?”

            “Yeah.  And I’m honestly kind of afraid to see what Stilinski will do to find out about your, and I quote, mystery man.”

            “Well, he is dark and mysterious.”  Scott kisses Derek’s scruff and lays his head on his shoulder.

            “Would you have me any other way?”

            “Just in my bed and wearing nothing but those black briefs that make your ass look like heaven.  Aside from that, no.”

            Derek kisses Scott on the mouth and murmurs “that can be arranged.”

            “I know it can.”  Scott opens his mouth to Derek’s tongue for just a moment before he breaks the kiss again.  “Seriously, is Stiles’ cookout okay?”

            “It is, Scott – and if anyone says anything, they can it it.”

            Stiles comes back with a milkshake for Scott anyway, and Derek gets to kiss the taste of strawberry from Scott’s mouth not long after.

___

            “Even if things do go bad, it’s not like we can’t run away really fast.”  Scott’s picking up Derek on his motorbike, the engine rumbling and popping between his legs and werewolf or not, Derek can’t help but feel like he’s ignoring his sense of self-preservation by climbing aboard.

            “And I don’t think this was meant for two.”  Derek puts the helmet on and tightens it as much as he can.  He’s not comforted by the thought of a piece of plastic being the only thing between him and the road.

            “Relax, baby. Stiles and I have ridden together on here a ton of times.”

            “Stiles also only weighs ninety pounds.”

            Scott reaches back and rubs Derek’s thigh comfortingly before shifting the bike into gear, Derek’s hands going around Scott’s waist the moment they start to move.

            “Seriously, relax.”

            Derek decides that it’s the first and last time he rides on Scott’s bike with him, seeing absolutely no problem with wolfing out and running but in broad daylight, it has to be a normal sort of thing, and it is a bit far to walk.  The roads around and in Beacon Hills are busy with traffic, and yet Scott weaves in and out of it effortlessly, Derek stuck fast to Scott’s back the whole time.  Perilous travel or not, Derek certainly doesn’t mind the close proximity to his Alpha, and buries his nose in the sheen of sweat at the crook of Scott’s neck while at stoplights.

            They’re among the last to arrive at the Sheriff’s party, and Stiles was right – he does look relaxed, a beer in one hand and a spatula in the other, a “kiss the cop” apron on and Scott notices his mom hanging out close to the Sheriff – that’s a good sign.

            As per the Sheriff’s instructions, everyone that Scott and Stiles know had been invited, including most of the pack and the lacrosse team.  Hell, even Coach Finstock was there, looking joyous for once in his life and not yelling in an angry sort of voice. 

            “Are they always this big?” Derek asks, climbing off of Scott’s death machine and taking the helmet off.

            “Oh yeah.”  Scott takes Derek’s helmet and secures it to the bike.  “As long as I can remember.”

            “More people to bear witness and disappear into in case someone gets angry.”  Derek looks apprehensive, and Scott runs his fingers down his spine to sooth him.

            “Relax, alright?  We’ve already got the support of the pack and my mom; I think everyone else will be okay, too.”

            It takes a great deal of courage for Derek to take Scott’s hands and proceed into the Stilinski’s back yard, Melissa spotting them first, already on the way over with a couple of drinks.

            “Scott, you can have a sip of Derek’s beer if you want, but any more than that and you stay here until you’re sober.  Derek, keep an eye on him.”  She hands them two Solo cups and wanders off again, Derek taking one whiff of his drink and wrinkling his nose.

            “Michelob.”  He sets it on a patio table and takes a sip of Scott’s Pepsi instead.

            “You’re adorable, you know that?”  Scott kisses his cheek and bumps his forehead against his shoulder, noticing more than a few pairs of eyes on them.

            “I like good beer, not horse piss.”

            Scott smiles and drains his cup, then picks up Derek’s discarded beer.  He takes a quick swallow, and then pulls practically the same face that Derek had.  “Okay, yeah, this stuff is gross.”

            “I told you.  Hungry?”

            They move through the party with their arms around each other’s waist or hands linked together, quietly but firmly asserting that yes, they are together, and no they don’t care.  Scott listens to Derek’s heartbeat as often as he can, constantly checking to see if Derek’s comfortable, if he’s okay, does he want something else to drink, no, thank you Scott, I can manage.

            Even the Sheriff doesn’t look that surprised when they go and get a hamburger together.

            The only person, (or people, if you count Danny) who doesn’t know is Stiles – and thus far, he’s not been anywhere to be found.  It’s not for Scott’s lack of trying to find him, he’s simply not there.

            “As much of a fuss as he made about as coming, Stiles sure hasn’t revealed himself.”  He and Derek have found a quiet spot to eat their burgers, backs against a tree and sitting with their legs over each other’s.

            “I think I know where he is.”  Derek cants an ear to the wind and listens for a moment, then turns back to Scott. “He’s upstairs with Danny.”

            “Do I want to know what they’re doing?”

            “The same thing you and I did last night. And then again this morning.”  Derek smiles conspiratorially, and Scott can’t help but lean over and kiss him.

            Derek tastes like Coke and salt and smells like sweat and beard saver, masculine and wonderful.  Derek resists the tacit offer of “climb in my lap whenever you please” and settles for putting a hand over Scott’s heart and feeling it beat hard under his palm.

            “Uh, there are people around, Scotty.”

            Scott breaks the kiss and scrambles to his feet, Stiles standing with his hands on his hips and looking, well – if Scott’s reading him correctly – sad.

            “Hey, Stiles.”  Scott doesn’t move towards him, and Derek does Scott the service of standing up and looking guilty.

            Stiles looks back and forth between them, a million different things that he could say running through his mind and unable to settle on any of them. Instead, he crosses his arms and looks Scott in the eye.

            “Why didn’t you say anything, dude?  I thought Derek was-“

            “Was what?”  Scott tries to keep the challenge out of his voice but fails.

            “I thought you hated him.  That _we_ hated him.”  Stiles looks at Derek like he’s committed some sort of great wrong, and Derek decides to move in to try and aid Scott.

            “Stiles, you understand though, right?”  Derek smells the guilt and sorrow coming off of Scott and rubs his back.

            Stiles blows out a long breath and shrugs.  “I don’t.  But if you make Scott happy, then I guess it’s okay.”

            Scott shrugs off Derek and moves towards Stiles, putting his hands on his shoulders and making Stiles look at him.  “I’m sorry, Stiles.”

            Stiles is working hard at this point to keep himself composed and his voice cracks a little as he speaks.  “Dude, you have nothing to be sorry about.  I’m just scared, you know?  I thought we looked out for each other, had each other’s backs.”

            “And we still do.  This doesn’t – and hasn’t – changed us.  I love you too, Stiles, I do, but it’s… it’s not the same as what I have Derek.”  Scott’s voice is that sort of quiet that people get when they’re trying to not lose control.

            “And I don’t want it to be!  Scott, you’re like a brother to me, and you know that.  But are you sure that it’s what you want?”

            “I’m right here, you know.”  Derek’s studying the grass beneath his feet and trying really hard to not feel like the bad guy.

            Scott gives Stiles a half smile and hugs him.  “It is, and I know that.  Derek’s not going to hurt me, I promise. I was just afraid of saying anything beforehand.”

            “Why?”

            “Because you’re you, and you being you sometimes isn’t the best thing?  Do you get that?”

            Stiles nods – and it hurts, but he understands.  God, he understands.  “I do.”

            Scott lets him go and steps back to Derek, who immediately puts his arm around Scott’s back.  “Go find Danny, and kiss him until you can’t anymore. Everything’s going to be fine, Stiles, I promise.”

            Stiles nods again and wipes his eyes, then gives both of them a game smile that feels for the most part genuine.  “Catch you later, Scotty?”

            “Of course.”  Stiles walks away, and Scott hugs Derek tightly.

            “You okay?”

            Scott nods and leans back, Derek looking mournfully at him and searching Scott’s face for an answer.

            “I love you, and I don’t ever want you to doubt that.”

            Derek looks at his Alpha and kisses him on the forehead, breathing in his scent for a moment afterwards.  “I know you do, Scott.”

            When Scott sees Stiles later, there’s forgiveness in his eyes, and maybe even acceptance.  It’s not perfect and he knows that he and Stiles are going to have to talk about this more.

            For now though?  
            Scott can live with forgiveness.    

           

           

 

           

           


End file.
